Saved By Peter Pan
by batgirl15
Summary: Wendy darling, and her brothers have been abused by their parents for many years. They can only find a safe place in the stories told by Wendy. So when they are visited by Peter Pan, looking for his shadow. The children see it as a way to escape their abusive parents. And Peter see's it as a way to finally have his Wendy. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Who did this?" George Darling snapped his question at his three children.

Wendy Darling, John Darling, and Michael Darling looked at each other, afraid to answer. Mary Darling, the children's mother looked angry as well.

'It was me, Father," Wendy said.

Taking the blame for John & Michael, the real culprits. Now you see, Wendy took a lot of beatings for her brothers. But some beatings, even Wendy couldn't stop. Especially if they were done by their mother. Who always knew when Wendy was lying.

"You little brat," George said.

He grabbed Wendy's hair and pulled. Wendy screamed.

"Shut up you ungrateful brat," George said.

As he slammed Wendy into the wall. He than threw her across the room. He threw several kicks to her stomach, and arms.

"Father please," John begged.

"Shut up John," Mary said.

John groaned at the kick to the stomach, he received from Mary. Then Mary started on Michael. Kicking both the boys several times.

(That Night)

Wendy told the boys, the story of Cinderella. In hopes to make her brothers feel better. Unnoticed to the children. Outside the window, sat a young boy and a fairy. The boy's name was Peter Pan. And the fairy was Tinkerbell. Peter smiled as he listened to the story. Until Nana, the dog maid barked at him. As well as stealing his shadow. Wendy, John, and Michael looked around outside the window. But saw nothing. Not a person, a bird, or a leaf. So they forgot about it.

(The Next night)

To the kids displeasure,. The adults announced that Wendy was becoming a women. They discussed Wendy spending more time with the women and less time with her brothers. And Wendy moving into her own room. Wendy and the boys listened in. But were caught.

(The Next Day)

Wendy and her brothers were beaten by they're parents and they're aunt for embarrassing they're father at work. Which meant more bruises than normal. Nana was locked outside. They're father was disgusted. He snapped that Wendy was to grow up. And that Wendy was to start her lessons on how to be a women with they're aunt, the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy cried that night. From her bruises and the pressure of growing up. She wasn't even thirteen yet. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Tinkerbell flew into the window. Making a mess as she looked for Peter's shadow. She finally found it locked inside a drawer in the hall. She rushed to tell Peter. Who stepped into the room.

Tinkerbell showed Peter, where the shadow was. Peter opened the drawer after the count of three. Tinkerbell fell in the drawer. Peter struggled with his shadow. Making a noise. Causing the children's aunt to com up and check on them. Satisfied that they were sleeping in bed. Peter turned on the bedroom light. And tried to get his shadow to stick. But his shadow wasn't cooperating with him. Making Peter cry. Wendy woke up and looked down at Peter.  
"Boy why are you crying?" She asked Peter.

Peter startled, flew upwards and touched the ceiling. Wendy smiled. Peter came down after seeing her smile. Peter bowed. Wendy got out of bed and curtsied.

"What's your name?" Wendy asked him.

"What's your name?" Peter asked her back.

"Wendy Darling," Wendy said.

"Peter Pan," Peter said.

Wendy sewed on Peter's shadow, so it would stick. Peter smiled. Peter taught Wendy, Michael, and John to fly. Unknown to them, Nana ran into the party, to get Mary and George. But Michael and John were already out the window. Wendy turned to look at the room.

"Forget them Wendy. Forget them all," Peter said.

Wendy turned to him and smiled. Just as Mary and George was running towards the Nursery. Wendy took Peter's hand. Mary and George arrived just in time to see Wendy step outside the window. Wendy went with Peter.

"Wendy Darling, John Darling, and Michael Darling get back here," Mary said.

Michael and John looked at Wendy. Who looked at Peter. A minute later, Wendy came to her decision.

"No," Wendy said.

"No," John said.

"No," Michael said.

"We would rather be in Neverland with Peter than with you," The children said in unison.

Making Peter smile. Wendy was choosing him. MMM Wendy is so beautiful Peter thought to himself.

"Thanks you really think so," Wendy said.

"Mmm," Peter said.

"Your thinking out loud," John said to him.

Peter blushed and said "Yeah i really think so."

And the Darling family flew away with Peter Pan in tow. The darling children turned and waved to Nana, Aunt Millicent, Mary, and George.

"Bye Nana," Wendy, John, and Michael said.

Before the others in the house knew it, the children and Peter were out of sight. And possibly gone forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wait for you all to meet the lost boys," Peter said.

"Wendy take hold of my ankle and past it on," Peter added.

"John take hold of my ankle," Wendy said.

"Michael take hold of my ankle," John said.

"Whatever happens don't let go," Peter said.

The Darling Kids started screaming at the speed they were going. They were suddenly above water. And they could see neverland as they got closer.

"Neverland," Wendy said with a sigh.

Peter smiled at her. They laid on a cloud. Peter took out his telescope. Wendy looked at Peter. Peter handed over the telescope. Then Hook spotted them and fired bombs at them. Wendy was knocked away. Michael and John were holding on to the cloud for dear life. Peter teased Hook a little. Then stopped Michael and John from falling to their death. He took them safely to the ground. Where he caught Wendy. Tinkerbell came with the lost boys.

"Attention," Peter said.

Making the boys stand in a straight line.

"Meet your new mother, Wendy and your new brothers, Michael and John," Peter said.

"Welcome Mother, Welcome Michael and John," the boys said.

The Lost Boys introduced themselves to Wendy, Michael, and John. Tinkerbell looked on jealously. That's when she got an idea. She whispered something in Tootles ear.

"Mother how are your mother and father," Tootles said.

Wendy, Michael, and John looked a bit scared.

"Um well they are okay i guess," Wendy said.

"I don't want to talk about them anymore," Wendy added,

"Yes mother. Sorry," Tootles said.

"Go make sure the house is ready," Peter said.

John and Michael went with the boys to help them.

"Tink told me to ask that," Tootles said.

"Tinkerbell," Peter said.

"Tink are you guilty of making Wendy upset," Peter added.

Tinkerbell nodded.

"Than you are banned from our activities for a week," Peter said.

"I'm so happy you didn't banish her forever," Wendy said.

"Well i don't want her mad at me," Peter said with a grin.

They walked over to the hideout and walked in laughing. The lost boys looked on. Michael and John smiled. This was the first time they ever saw their sister happy with someone that wasn't them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother I'm sorry, i made you upset," Tootles said.

Wendy smiled and said "It's okay Tootles here how about a story."

The boys cheered and Peter smiled.

"After dinner please," Peter said.

"Of course stories are always better after dinner," Wendy said.

The table was filled with food. Peter told of recent adventures. Making Wendy laugh. Then Tinkerbell came up to Wendy and whispered something in her ear. Wendy looked at Peter and became saddened. Peter and the boys stopped laughing as Wendy ran out of the hideout. Peter looked at a laughing Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell," Peter warned.

Tinkerbell smiled.

"Boys come here," Peter said.

Then he ordered them to do something. The boys nodded. Peter went after Wendy.

"Wendy," Peter called.

"Peter," Wendy said with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Wendy. What did Tinkerbell say? " Peter said.

'she said what would happen if we left. I'm so sorry Peter. I don't wan't to hurt you," Wendy said. before crying.

Peter held her while she cried.

"Hey not everyone is meant to say young forever," Peter said.

"But obviously you and your brother's were destined to stay young," He added.

Wendy smiled and said 'You're the best Peter."

Peter smiled as he kissed her head.

"I wish i could date you," Wendy said.

"What's date?" Peter asked.

"When two people go out, have fun, kiss, and hold hands," Wendy said.

"And you want to do all that with me," Peter said.

Wendy nodded.

"Well since you're never going home, i guess we can date," Peter said smiling.

Peter and Wendy came into the hideout, laughing and holding hands.

"Mother are you alright," Slightly said.

"I'm fine slightly thank you," Wendy said.

Slightly smiled.

"So who want's to hear a story," Wendy said.

The others cheered. So Wendy told them the story of Cinderella. But soon they were asleep. Tinkerbell on the other hand was not asleep. In fact she was awake. She was awake with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Tinkerbell stomped her foot in anger. She looked at Peter and Wendy sleeping. Peter had his arms around Wendy. Wendy's head was on Peter's chest. When

Peter woke up and sat up, he hit his head. Making the boys laugh and Wendy giggle. Peter pouted.

"Are you alright Peter, do need some Medicine," Wendy said softly.

"What's Medicine?" Peter asked.

" It's a sticky, Sweet kind of thing. Totally disgusting. Most kids hate it," Wendy said.

"Will it make my head feel better?"Peter asked rubbing his head.

"I hope so," Wendy said kissing Peter's head

"I think i got all the medicine i need right here," Peter said hugging Wendy close.

Wendy laughed and then winced. Which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Tink came up to Peter and whispered something to him. Peter looked at Michael and John and the Wendy. Wendy looked at Peter's worried face.

"What's wrong Peter?" Wendy asked.

"We need to talk," Peter said leaving the hideout.

Wendy followed.

" Show them to me," Peter said.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy said.

"I know about the bruises," Peter said.

"Oh those Peter i um," Wendy stuttered.

"Show me the bruises," Peter said.

"Okay," Wendy said.

She pulled up both her nightdress sleeves.

Peter gasped

"Wendy are there anymore," Peter said.

"Um yes on my stomach," Wendy said.

"I could just gut your parents for doing this to you," Peter said.

"No Peter please," Wendy said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Because I'm right here with you and I'm safe, away from them," Wendy said.

Peter sighed and nodded. Wendy smiled.

"Let's go back," Peter said. They walked back, laughing as they went walked.


End file.
